Siam
by ChasingBrokenSkies
Summary: War is coming to Beach City. Once again, the homeworld gems prepare to invade Earth with one purpose, destroy Steven. As The Crystal Gems prepare to defend him, Steven is kidnapped by a badly damaged Gem named Siam. Does she want to kill him or return him to Homeworld? Is she here to save him? What is her history with the Crystal Gems? Is Siam a gem or a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Earth**

 **year: 5 thousand years before Steven**

 **Siam**

The sounds of battle sliced through the air like a knife. All around me, I saw gems fall. It was impossible not to cry. Whether they where my allies or my foes, they where still my people. They had been my childhood friends, my mentors, my superiors, and now they where dying. No, now I was killing them.

I stabbed my sword into the body of a gem. She proofed, leaving a single gem of topaz behind. I raised my sword to destroy the gem, but stopped. "this is wrong," I thought, and my sword shook a little in my hand.

"Topaz!" a familiar voice shouted. I froze, the drying tears on my face flowing again. "Please, Don't hurt her!" Emerald, one of my best friend, screamed. I bent down, picked up Topaz's gem, and bubbled it. I then turned to face the attacking gem.

"Hey, Emerald," I said, Topaz in one hand, and my sword firmly grasped in the other. The look of sheer horror on Emerald's face was heartbreaking.

"S-Siam. W-what are you doing?" she cried. "W-why are you fighting for _them_!" she exclaimed.

"I am loyal to the Crystal Gems! I shouted. The teardrop shaped gem of pure Siam on my stomach glowed a blood-red color. "I am here to protect this Earth from your harmful ways! I will never stop defending the innocent!" I shouted, the volume in my voice growing louder. I sliced downward with my sword and disarmed the terrified gem. "And that is why I'm doing this." I whispered.

I grabbed Emerald by her tunic and yanked her up. I shoved the red bubble into her arms. " Take her away and leave yourself. If I catch you again, I _will_ kill you." I turned away from her, and ran back into the battle.

I saw one of my allies, Pearl, surrounded on all sides by enemy gems. Raising my weapon, I charged into battle. As I attacked, I did my best ferocious battle cry and hoped it scared the living shit out of them. I swiped down on one gem, popping her instantly. I rounded on another, and stabbed her gem. She shattered into a million shards. That's where it all went wrong.

The remaining four gems surrounded me and cornered me. I frantically stared around for Pearl, but she had abandoned me. The four gems closed in around me.

"Show no mercy," the lead one snarled.

All four gems attacked at once. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. But none of the weapons pierced me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Rose Quartz, my best friend and my leader, stood in between me and the others, her pink shield flashing in the light from the burning field.

Pearl stood at her side, and lifted me up.

"Sorry for running off like that. I figured we would need a little help," She apologized.

"It's all good." I said. Pearl nodded and turned back to Rose. I stepped up to Rose's right-hand side.

"You two, attack them from the sides." Rose ordered. I smiled a half smile.

"Yes Ma'am." I said.

In a matter of minutes, we had destroyed the four gems. Exhausted, I slumped against one of the rocks.

"Siam? Are you ok?" Pearl questioned. I tried to nod, but everything hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," I say. She smiles as me, then runs over to Rose. I stagger to my feet and walk to join them.

" This isn't right," Pearl observed. "Homeworld is retreating way too early in the battle. It isn't their style."

"This may be true, but shouldn't we use this too our advantage?" I countered. "We could give our popped gems time to regenerate, and then regroup."

"I disagree," Pearl said. "We need to hold and reinforce our remaining lines."

"No," Rose Quartz said. "We need to regroup and regenerate." She turned and walked over to our makeshift camp, ready to dispense her healing tears to any cracked gems. Pearl glared at me and followed Rose.

I groaned and leaned against a fallen gem's weapon. Don't get me wrong, Pearl is one of my best friends, but she is so jealous. That gem is so thirsty for Rose that the entire planet couldn't quench it. Whenever someone else had a better plan than her's that Rose followed, she took it personally. Like, what the fuck? We are all Rose' s advisors.

I yawned and followed in Pearls wake. I walked up and down, giving my soldiers words of encouragement. It horrified me how few of them made it back. Our company of 500 Crystal Gem warriors had dwindled down to a army of 50.

"Siam!" I heard someone shout. I whipped around, and got decked by my sister, Ruby. "Thank God you're all right," she whispered as she hugged me tight.

"Good too see you too sis," I said as I hugged her back. Sapphire, Ruby's girlfriend, walked up and hugged me.

"Rose needs too see us," Sapphire says.

Rose Quartz looked up as we pushed aside the cloth covering if the war tent. Pearl was already inside, leaning on a desk of cherry-wood desk strewn with papers. We walked up and saluted to Rose.

"Stop that," Rose said. "I'm your friend. Don't salute to me please." She upset one of the piles of paper and sighed. "I don't know how we are going to win this," The seven foot tall woman sighed. "I'm afraid that we don't have the numbers to pull off another successful raid. And I'm scared to try another assassination attempt on Blue Diamond. That's how we lost Onyx."

The room fell silent at the mention of Onyx. We had tried an assassination attempt on the leader of Homeworld armies, Blue Diamond. Lead by Onyx, the plan was simple. 10 gems go in and destroy Blue Diamond's gem. I had volunteered for the mission, and out of 10 gems who went, was the only to come back.

That day shall honestly haunt me for the rest of my life. We had infiltrated the very heart of Homeworld, the palace. Onyx had her katana positioned over Blue Diamond's gem, and swung. Before we could react, She woke up, and grabbed Onyx's gem in her chest. Before my eyes, my friend's gem had been crushed by Blue Diamond's bare hands.

"Siam!" Pearl shouted. I jerked up, almost headbutting her. The pale gem was holding my left arm, staring into my eyes. "Are you ok?" She questioned.

I stared around the room. Ruby and Sapphire were staring at me with a pained expression. My eyes searches the room, and rested on Rose. Tears were flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry Siam," she cried. "I shouldn'thave mentioned her. I know you loved her."

" _I still love her_ ," I thought. _"I want to talk about her. I don't want the memory of her to die."_

I opened my mouth to tell the others this, but all had the strangest expressions on their faces. Ruby had the strange face she gets when she is trying to protect me. Sapphire was looking at Ruby with a mixture of fear and love. Rose just had sadness on her tear-streaked face. Pearl was staring at me with the strangest expression on her face.

I'm not fierce like Ruby. I'm not smart like Pearl. I'm not strong like Sapphire. I am not kind like Rose. But I am pretty damn stubborn. I'm not going to let these gems down.

"It's ok," I say to Rose.

Suddenly a young gem burst through the War Tent.

"General Rose Quartz! Colonals Siam, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire!" The small gem saluted. We copied the gesture, crossing our right arm over our heart, the battle cry of the Crystal Gems.

"Name and rank soldier," I commanded.

"Lapis Lazuli. Private," Lapis answered. "The armies of Homeworld are 3 leagues off." We all started. Rose jumped up, her hands flying to the desk with a wump. "That's not all," Lapis continued shakily. "The armies number 2000 strong...and they are lead by...lead by Blue Diamond herself."

Earth

year: 5 thousand years before Steven

Siam

The sounds of battle sliced through the air like a knife. All around me, I saw gems fall. It was impossible not to cry. Whether they where my allies or my foes, they where still my people. They had been my childhood friends, my mentors, my superiors, and now they where dying. No, now I was killing them.

I stabbed my sword into the body of a gem. She proofed, leaving a single gem of topaz behind. I raised my sword to destroy the gem, but stopped. "this is wrong," I thought, and my sword shook a little in my hand.

"Topaz!" a familiar voice shouted. I froze, the drying tears on my face flowing again. "Please, Don't hurt her!" Emerald, one of my best friend, screamed. I bent down, picked up Topaz's gem, and bubbled it. I then turned to face the attacking gem.

"Hey, Emerald," I said, Topaz in one hand, and my sword firmly grasped in the other. The look of sheer horror on Emerald's face was heartbreaking.

"S-Siam. W-what are you doing?" she cried. "W-why are you fighting for them!" she exclaimed.

"I am loyal to the Crystal Gems! I shouted. The teardrop shaped gem of pure Siam on my stomach glowed a blood-red color. "I am here to protect this Earth from your harmful ways! I will never stop defending the innocent!" I shouted, the volume in my voice growing louder. I sliced downward with my sword and disarmed the terrified gem. "And that is why I'm doing this." I whispered.

I grabbed Emerald by her tunic and yanked her up. I shoved the red bubble into her arms. " Take her away and leave yourself. If I catch you again, I will kill you." I turned away from her, and ran back into the battle.

I saw one of my allies, Pearl, surrounded on all sides by enemy gems. Raising my weapon, I charged into battle. As I attacked, I did my best ferocious battle cry and hoped it scared the living shit out of them. I swiped down on one gem, popping her instantly. I rounded on another, and stabbed her gem. She shattered into a million shards. That's where it all went wrong.

The remaining four gems surrounded me and cornered me. I frantically stared around for Pearl, but she had abandoned me. The four gems closed in around me.

"Show no mercy," the lead one snarled.

All four gems attacked at once. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. But none of the weapons pierced me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Rose Quartz, my best friend and my leader, stood in between me and the others, her pink shield flashing in the light from the burning field.

Pearl stood at her side, and lifted me up.

"Sorry for running off like that. I figured we would need a little help," She apologized.

"It's all good." I said. Pearl nodded and turned back to Rose. I stepped up to Rose's right-hand side.

"You two, attack them from the sides." Rose ordered. I smiled a half smile.

"Yes Ma'am." I said.

In a matter of minutes, we had destroyed the four gems. Exhausted, I slumped against one of the rocks.

"Siam? Are you ok?" Pearl questioned. I tried to nod, but everything hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," I say. She smiles as me, then runs over to Rose. I stagger to my feet and walk to join them.

" This isn't right," Pearl observed. "Homeworld is retreating way too early in the battle. It isn't their style."

"This may be true, but shouldn't we use this too our advantage?" I countered. "We could give our popped gems time to regenerate, and then regroup."

"I disagree," Pearl said. "We need to hold and reinforce our remaining lines."

"No," Rose Quartz said. "We need to regroup and regenerate." She turned and walked over to our makeshift camp, ready to dispense her healing tears to any cracked gems. Pearl glared at me and followed Rose.

I groaned and leaned against a fallen gem's weapon. Don't get me wrong, Pearl is one of my best friends, but she is so jealous. That gem is so thirsty for Rose that the entire planet couldn't quench it. Whenever someone else had a better plan than her's that Rose followed, she took it personally.

I yawned and followed in Pearls wake. I walked up and down, giving my soldiers words of encouragement. It horrified me how few of them made it back. Our company of 500 Crystal Gem warriors had dwindled down to a army of 50.

"Siam!" I heard someone shout. I whipped around, and got decked by my sister, Ruby. "Thank God you're all right," she whispered as she hugged me tight.

"Good too see you too sis," I said as I hugged her back. Sapphire, Ruby's girlfriend, walked up and hugged me.

"Rose needs too see us," Sapphire says.

Rose Quartz looked up as we pushed aside the cloth covering if the war tent. Pearl was already inside, leaning on a desk of cherry-wood desk strewn with papers. We walked up and saluted to Rose.

"Stop that," Rose said. "I'm your friend. Don't salute to me please." She upset one of the piles of paper and sighed. "I don't know how we are going to win this," The seven foot tall woman sighed. "I'm afraid that we don't have the numbers to pull off another successful raid. And I'm scared to try another assassination attempt on Blue Diamond. That's how we lost Onyx."

The room fell silent at the mention of Onyx. We had tried an assassination attempt on the leader of Homeworld armies, Blue Diamond. Lead by Onyx, the plan was simple. 10 gems go in and destroy Blue Diamond's gem. I had volunteered for the mission, and out of 10 gems who went, was the only to come back.

That day shall honestly haunt me for the rest of my life. We had infiltrated the very heart of Homeworld, the palace. Onyx had her katana positioned over Blue Diamond's gem, and swung. Before we could react, She woke up, and grabbed Onyx's gem in her chest. Before my eyes, my friend's gem had been crushed by Blue Diamond's bare hands.

"Siam!" Pearl shouted. I jerked up, almost headbutting her. The pale gem was holding my left arm, staring into my eyes. "Are you ok?" She questioned.

I stared around the room. Ruby and Sapphire were staring at me with a pained expression. My eyes searches the room, and rested on Rose. Tears were flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry Siam," she cried. "I shouldn'thave mentioned her. I know you loved her."

"I still love her," I thought. "I want to talk about her. I don't want the memory of her to die."

I opened my mouth to tell the others this, but all had the strangest expressions on their faces. Ruby had the strange face she gets when she

is trying to protect me. Sapphire was looking at Ruby with a mixture of fear and love. Rose just had sadness on her tear-streaked face. Pearl was staring at me with the strangest expression on her face.

I'm not fierce like Ruby. I'm not smart like Pearl. I'm not strong like Sapphire. I am not kind like Rose. But I am pretty damn stubborn. I'm not going to let these gems down.

"It's ok," I say to Rose.

Suddenly a young gem burst through the War Tent.

"General Rose Quartz! Colonals Siam, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire!" The small gem saluted. We copied the gesture, crossing our right arm over our heart, the battle cry o the Crystal Gems.

"Name and rank soldier," I commanded.

"Lapis Lazuli. Private," Lapis answered. "The armies of Homeworld are 3 leagues off." We all started. Rose jumped up, her hands flying to the desk with a wump. "That's not all," Lapis continued shakily. "The armies number 2000 strong...and they are lead by...lead by Blue Diamond herself."


	2. Chapter 2: United We Stand

Siam

5000 years before Steven

Rose Quartz jumped to her feet. Piles of disrupted battle plans drifted lazily to the ground.

"What?!" She shouted, the power in her voice easily filling the small tent. Lapis Lazuli cowered beneath the sheer malicious power of her voice. I turned away from Rose and faced Lapis.

"Thank you Soldier," I addressed the frightened gem. "Please go inform the soldiers to prepare for battle." Lapis saluted and sharply turned, her slender cobalt form weaving away.

I turned back to face Rose.

"What now?" Ruby asked. Rose Quartz sat down heavily at her desk, and put her hand on her head.

"I have no idea," she sighed. "We're outnumbered. Their technology is more advanced than ours. Moral is low. I just...I don't know what to do."

Silence fell over the tent. Ruby rested her hand of Sapphire's shoulder. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Fusion!" I shouted, leaping to my feet. Everyone started and stared at me. "Of course! Why didn't I see this?!" If we fuse some of our better fighters together, then even though our ranks are thinner, our skill beats the opposition!" I cried as I paced around."

I whipped around to face Pearl.

"Fuse with me Pearl," I extended my hand to her. She stared at me like I had lost my mind. Part of me believed that I had, but screw it.

"But...Shouldn't we form Rainbow Quartz?" She asked Rose hopefully.

"No. Rainbow Quartz isn't as good of a fighter as Bloodstone." Rose said kindly. "You and Siam are a good match." She added kindly. Pearl nodded and looked crestfallen.

I mentally sighed. I loved fusing with Pearl. It was fun. With my strength and her brains, we were very powerful. But if she resented me even in the slightest, it was harder to stay fused without wanting to brutally shank her with my sword. Which made any decisions in the fusion very complicated.

Fusion is combining the basic elements of your personality with another gem's. It is the ultimate bond between two gems. When you fuse, you don't feel like you should ever be apart. If you are truly a good match, then your fusion is powerful. So Ruby and Sapphire are naturals at this.

Onyx and I were good at this too. We would combine to form Almanidine just for the hell of it. Fusion is basically just trust, and Pearl doesn't seem to trust me. Without trust, a fusion crumbled.

"What do you say Pearl? I asked, and offered her my hand. "Want to fuse?"

Pearl stared at me, then smiled slightly.

"All right," she said, trembling at first, but ending with determination. "Let's do it!"

Laughing, I grabbed her outstretched hand and whipped her out to the open commons outside our cream tent. Gems all around us stopped and stared. The scarlet red gem on my stomach glowed a bright red. Pearl spun to face me, her gem on her forehead glowing cheerfully. I twirled away from her and dropped to my knees. I slid on my legs, then slowly lifted up, moving my body with the very pulse that all of Earth's life danced to.

Pearl swung away from me, and started to dance. While I was moving with the bass-line of the earth pulsing underneath me, Pearl moved with the melody of life, the delicate movements of a butterfly floating from flower to flower. The pale blue vest she wore over her purple leotard spun in the breeze.

Laughing, I moved toward her, her porcelain skin turned pink under the glow of my gem of Siam. She giggled, than ran toward me. Leaping into the air, she twisted and landed in my arms, and we fused.

I have no clue of a human sensation that comes close to the feeling of fusion. The closest thing I can think of is when a limb has been asleep for several hours, and you finally move it. I believe that humans call this sensation "pins and needles" Well, fusion feels like millions of pins and needles piercing the fabric if your being. Our forms dissolved into light for a fraction of a second. Then Bloodstone emerged.

Bloodstone rose up from the pool of light that was one second ago two different gems. She wore a long, pale red skirt similar to the long dress Siam wore. Her top was covered by a pink vest and a white tank. She stood to her full hight, around 8 feet tall, and stretched out the top right arm of her four. A double edged saber with a delicate metal swirl around the blade materialized.

"Lets get this shit done," she said, and swung her sword over her head.


End file.
